


Broken but not Shattered.

by Spoiler1001



Series: Reaper chronicles [14]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hugs, Loving relationships, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex chapter 2, Vaginal Fingering, blanket cocoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: After a bad day, the nights can be worse, but luckily there is someone there to chase the monsters away.





	1. Chapter 1

_Veronica was used to blood. She was used to the smell of iron flooding her nose. She was familiar with the pain of feeling her own body lose the fluid filled with the little machines that keep her alive. She was even used to being on the brink of death._

 

The _last thing she remembered was that she went to bed with Zero and now ropes tied to her wrists and laughter and **pain** ****, she felt a burning into her side. She tried to scream for help but the noise and will to make it was sucked out of her. She could feel her hair tangle her in it. Claustrophobia filled her lungs and poured out through her sweat. Her too-green eyes flashed and flickered as her body shut down enough to barely keep her alive._

_As it was the machines constantly pulled iron from her blood to repair and replace the bots. She should not have been alive, but she was, and she wanted to die._

_“...traitor….” a robotic voice with an accent growled. “....led …...here!” Isoc snarled at her and she could feel him get closer. Her eyes have gone blind from the blood pouring from them but she didn't cry. Her mouth pulled back to show a feral sneer, mostly out of habit then anything, she couldn't do much from her position._

_Isoc_ _pulled a surgical knife from his lab pocket._

_"It's amazing what will heal." He whispered as he stuck the knife into the her facial scar. "And what will. Stay. Marked." He almost laughed as he sliced and stabbed at her scar. By now the blood was dripping into her mouth. She spit some out and swallowed the rest._

_As she choked on the iron tasting fluid rushing down her throat, Isoc brought his hand towards his chest and flung it toward, and curved to the right, effectively slapping her._

_Veronica went limp._

* * *

 

Veronica jerked awake, coated in sweat. Her too light hair was slightly darkened with sweat and tears.

 

Her lovely boyfriend grabbed her arm gently, not even squeezing and if she wanted to, she could pull out. His long blond hair covering her, becoming a golden barrier from the danger.

 

Once she evened her breath, her lover slipped away from her. The light turned on and his blue eyes reflected the light, almost glowing. His features were soft, with the hard features of a soldier and someone who was in so many traumas the joys seemed impossible. Veronica blinked back and sighed as she calmed down.

 

“war?” his baritone rang through the air. He had a rasp that would sound angry if he wasn't tired of war. The two of them sat in silence as he slinked back next to her and wrapped around her, leaning into Veronica.

 

She shook her head. “Isoc, this time it was Isoc, zero” she mumbled. Zero froze.  

Veronica had a scar going down her face, red and puffy, still healing. The scar tissue was having a bit of trouble growing out of previous scar tissue. On the other side of her face was thick bruising that was the remnants of a broken jaw. Zero's metaphorical heart broke at the sight of her but it would be stupid to comment, they were both warriors and dealt with near death experiences on a daily basis. However, the creature  who did this was sadistic and violent. He could have easily killed her but he found pleasure in hurting her. Hurting them. 

* * *

 

_Zero followed the scent of blood. His nose burned from the iron and his hair coated red. He hated being here but he didn't want to lose another lover. Damn the separation, be just wanted her home. His red armor a perfect camouflage with the rust and the blood on the walls, too much to be from a single person.   There were no doors and the walls were so filled with holes that they might as well not have been there._

_Choked screams from Veronica filled the air and zero pushed his way forward._

 

_Isoc had left her for dead. Her wrists were tied so tightly that it cut the skin and recut it when she moved. She was coated in blood, so much of it was from wounds that healed but so much was lost she was shaking, forcing the rope to shift._

_Her chest heaved from the force it took to collect her breath, but blood kept getting in the way. He outfit, what was usually a proud armor set, laid cracked and ruined around her, as if to peel back her status of a her_ o. 

_Zero froze for a second. Terror washed over him, flooding places that used to be empty._

* * *

 

Zero swallowed the metalic tasting  memory back and wrapped his arms around her. “Nic, you're ok. It's over.”

 

“is it?” she whispered. “He got away. He always gets away.” she looked at her wrists. The was a small bruise where the rope was. She was lucky to keep her hands. Zero ran his hands over hers. She felt cold, too cold for life.

 

“It will be.” he corrected himself. Veronica chuckled, even though she was stiff as metal sheets. The sound itself was like metal scraping against metal. 

 

“bath,” Zero said as he picked her up bridal style. Veronica squeaked in surprise.

 

Their shared bathroom was plain, barely a recognizable color. It had everything a human needed but the only thing that stood out about it was the bathtub size. The thing could fit three people in at one time and was square. It had a built-in bench that people could sit in while taking a bath, and while the two of them did often make good uses, or creative uses of that tub, right now they just needed a good soak.

 

Zero put her back down. Veronica slipped out of his grip and stood quietly. Even Zero had to look at her to make sure she still stood beside him.

 

The two of them striped quietly, gently brushing hands a couple times because she needs it.

 

The water was hot enough for steam to rise from the water. Veronica let out a content sigh as the water settled to chest level. Zero was already in and began to run his fingers through her hair. Her skin began to have a pink tinge and she began to warm.

 

“you're stronger than you know,” Zero whispered in pride, a slow purr began to build in his throat.

 

“I don't want to be.” She whispered back. He placed a finger on a scar on her back, one where she got impaled years ago. He could feel her pulse there. Her heart, despite everything, was still beating strong. 

 

* * *

  _Pleads left his throat before he could think. He know that she was in bad shape, but to be hung up like a slab of meat and butchered was horrific. She was tense one second and the next limp, like she kept dying and electricity defibrillated her. Her mouth hung open, showing her teeth almost pink from the ingested blood._

_Zero sliced the rope with barely a second thought. Veronica crumbled to the floor as her strength gave out. Zero picked her up, supporting her neck as she began to blink, almost looking up at him. A pathetic pained noise escaped her throat as her eyes were glazed over. The red 9f her blood made the green look unnatural, haunting with how pale her skin was now. Zero watched as her eyes teared up and she wiped the bloody tears away to help her see._

_Her eyes were still bright, and the recognition made some life pop into them. Zero sighed in relief and smiled down at her._

_She almost gave Zero a smile back. Zero pulled her into a cradle. Tears almost built behind his eyes._

 

_“we’re going home Nic,” he whispered. Her blood was on his armor. It even began to coat his long hair. “I promise we're gonna be fine.”_

 

* * *

 

Veronica sighed as her hair was braided. Zero placed it over her shoulders. He began to massage her shoulders. His hands bore a gentleness that was so out of character yet so much within the very core of who he was. His fingers danced across scars and fresh skin alike. She wasn't treated as though she was a freak, she was a woman that was loved.

 

She hummed happily at the thought. Then his hands made it to her wrists and the thin black line that bruised its way around her wrists, a horrid mix between a laceration a bruise and a rope burn.

 

Zero stiffened in his seat behind her. Veronica didn't need to see him to know that his blue eyes were blazing in blue fires and ice storms.

 

“I know.” She pulled her hand away.

 

Zero placed a kiss on a scar on her neck, a purr escaped his throat when he felt her pulse.

 

“Can we get back to bed? After this, I just want to sleep.” Veronica whispered. Zero made a humming noise and hesitated to pull away.

 

When she finally got settled into bed, zero settled behind her.

 

Zero held her close to his chest and his urge to comfort her manifesting itself as purrs.

Veronica sighed and relaxed as a Zero began to cocoon them with a blanket, her breath was even, but she was relaxed, not asleep. Her eyes still bright and she buried her head into his throat.

 

“letting us keep our emotions was the best and worst thing he did to us.” She sighed. “we can feel the highs of love, but the lows…”

 

“I know. I get the nightmares too.” He whispered. Zero sighed and placed a kiss on her temple. “me ‘n X will help you through this.” She smiled at that. His purring slowed to a soft grumble as she shifted and her eyes drifted closed.

 

Zero smiled at her. The peaceful expression wiped a war and twenty years away from her face. There were a few loose hairs sticking to her face but a quick but gentle swipe with his thumb took care of that.

 

“I know I may sound cheesy but, I'm glad we met.” He smiled. 

 

She made a chuckle in acknowledgement but stayed asleep 


	2. Chapter 2

Zero smiled as Veronica stood besides him. Her hair was braided down to her ankles and her green armor gleaned in the moon and city lights. Smoke filled the air and reaper had to wear her facial mask, which had a lower portion of the skull print on it. Her green eyes glowed in a way that wasn't happy, but predatory, like she was scanning for targets. She moved with the grace of a wolf and the fluidity of a serpent. Zero followed behind as she zoomed away from him. The smell of smoke burned everything as he felt something akin to pain down his nose. 

 

Veronica turned around and removed her mask and placed it on his face. He breathed in into the mask, filtering out the smoke rusting his interior. She pulled her mask away, replacing it with her spare filter. She gently fixed it to his helmet. It was red, darker than his own armor but she wasn't gonna make him wear the skull and death mask. 

 

They walked towards the epicenter of the smoke and carnage. Metal melted and cars were folded like paper. All defense of living people, both human and reploids were gone, like they were vaporized. Readers pupils dilated as the oxygen from the ozone filled her bloodstream. She felt her heart beat faster than normal and she almost got lightheaded. Her hair was prim and proper, in a bun, but it frayed from the heat.

 

The streets began to melt and shift under their weight. The smell was overwhelming. Then the smoke was thickening. 

 

Laughter rang out and Veronica stiffened for a second. She moved quicker to hide the fact that she froze. Zerosped up as well, nerves frayed, and sword drawn. 

 

Veronica shivered despite the heat. Once they hit a clear area, free of smoke she dashed towards the man laughing. 

 

The male that was laughing was pale. He was stitched together and there was blood leaking from his wounds. One of his eyes was missing, but the socket was wide open. The man smiled and limped towards them. 

 

“You moved on quickly. I thought I meant something to you…” his voice was grainy, like it was torn apart and put back together. 

 

Veronica placed herself in front of Zero, her eyes flashing. Her muscles tensed and she let out a small growl. It sounded like metal scraping and crumbling. Zerolooked at her from the behind and blinked. The sound from her made something in him heat up. 

 

The boy, no, now that Zero could see him, he was older than veronica. Of Zero course met him before but thay was when veronica cut him in half. Those nanites that flowed through his blood was the only thing keeping him alive. Smoke surrounded them, trapping them together. The man coughed for a second and a small clicking sound.

 

Flames danced around veronica and Zero. He balked at the heat but Veronica stiffened and her skin turned metalic. 

 

She remained still so the flames hit her and stayed away from him. 

 

The flames died down and Veronica was tense. Her fist was shaking and she was breathing through her teeth. Her mouth had foaming in the corners of her mouth and was growling on every exhale. Her eyes were glowing neon green. 

 

She took one step forward. Then another…

 

Then she punched him so hard he fell back. She knelt over him, pinning down his hands with her knees. 

 

She threw one punch after the other. Blood sprayed everywhere. The man's wounds opened and closed, repeatedly.

 

Zero looked at her as she snapped at him. He should stop her, but he should be dead.  After years of betrayal and torture and god knows what else, he deserves this and Zerohas to comply to the three robotic rules. 

 

Minutes passed as the only sound was wet thuds as veronica unleashed her fury on the man. When he was sure the man wasn't going to get up. He went to get her. She needed someone right now.

 

Her eyes were foggy, like she wasn't there, in her body. Zerograbbed her arm gently. She flinched slightly as she returned to herself. Her fingers were numb by that point, but feeling was returned. He began to pull her away from the bloody mess. 

 

As he did so, a male voice rang out. 

 

“it amazes me how temperamental you can get. I should have carved it out of you.” the deeply accented voice called. 

 

“isoc…” Veronica’s voice was shaking and she grabbed onto Zero. Her teethwas grinding together and her eyes blazed in fury, but she couldn't move, like every nerve in her body had been placed in park and she was trapped. 

 

Suddenly she was trapped back on that meat hook getting poked and prodded, while simultaneously being next to Zero.

 

She stopped breathing for a second as she watched the reploid step from the smoke. Her mind was telling her to rip him to shreds, but it was also replaying what he’s done. 

 

Zero grabbed her hand and soon her entire world was reduced to the hand in hers, and with every heartbeat her world returned to normal, the present. She squeezed silently in thanks and took a step forward. Her hands moved along her scythe. Isoc smiled as he eyed the two of them.  Like a predator, Zero had realised. Just like how veronica watched the room when she entered the room. Hell, even Zerodid it. 

 

“I’d never imagine that letting you two keep pleasure would lead to you two building that into libido.” Isoc smirked. 

 

Zero snarled. What they did was none of this guy’s business. 

 

The guy that Veronica beat twitched and Isoc pulled a gun out and fired at the man. 

 

The man went still. 

 

“It's more fun when emotions are involved.” Isoc continued aiming at Zeroand firing. 

 

Zeroexpected the bullet or whatever to hit him but the only thing that did was blood. Veronica fell to the floor, red glowing from a hit to her chest. Her eyes flickered between green and the almost red brown that her eyes were normally. Her hand grabbed at the wound as relief flooded her eyes. 

 

“But still as predictable..” Isoc laughed. Zerogrowled and hissed, the sound echoing steam hitting gears. 

 

As veronica gave into the pain and the very steady blood loss, Zero jumped at Isoc, sword swinging. 

 

The hand of his was the first to go. Zero was blindly swinging, feeding on his anger and hate. 

 

Isoc laughed as the psudo blade dug into his chest and torso. 

 

The only thing that made Zero  pause was a choking gasp from behind him. Zero  let the bastard fall, not caring if he was dead. 

 

Veronica faded in and out of conciousness. Her vision was foggy but she could just make out the blue of Zero ’s eyes. 

 

“you're ok…” she mumbled, not quite sure if it was a statement of fact or a reasurence. Zero  grabbed her hand for all he was worth and felt her pulse. She saw him radio for medical before she faded out. 

 

She woke up in her room. Zero  was in a chair, his eyes closed, but wide awake. He was listening for things to go wrong.

 

She closed her eyes in an effort to sit up, half expecting pain. What she got instead was strong arms wrapped around her and mechanical purring. 

 

Zero  nuzzled her neck and closed his eyes again, this time feeling her warmth and heartbeat. 

 

“...alive…” he whispered. She nodded. He began running his fingers over her wound, stopping only when she gasped slightly. “I'm sorry...Did I…?”

 

“hurt me? No. I don't feel pain there right now. I should be fine. It….tickled… I think?” she whispered back flushed. Zero  laughed, releasing a the stress he had built up in the couple days it took her to mostly recover. 

 

Veronica sighed and settled onto his chest, Zero s back on the headboard. 

 

“I can't lose you.” He said eventually. Veronica looked up at him. 

 

“My armour protected me.” She sat up. 

 

“Your armor slowed the bullet down. We still had to fish it out of your chest.” Zero ’s finger began to rest over her gunshot wound, as he spoke, his voice turning into a growl.

 

Veronica shivered slightly. Her pupils expanded for a completely different reason. Even her heart began to beat faster. 

 

Zero  sighed and placed a small kiss on her neck. 

 

“you’re worth it.” Veronica smiled. 

 

“I don't want to be.” Zero’s voice cracked from the emotion. 

 

Veronica slipped away to turn around and face him, getting closer now. She was startling him and Zero grabbed onto her waist as almost a support. 

 

“You are worth everything to me…” she whispered. She placed a kiss on his lips that soon turned heated as tounge was involved. Hair spread wildly, it didn't matter whose hair was where anymore. Zero just felt the need for her. 

 

Zero swore as she slipped away. Placing kisses lower and lower until- oh.

 

“let me show you how much I treasure you.” She purred. 

 

He let out a sharp gasp as she placed a kiss on the bulge through his clothes. His eyes were open but not seeing as she ran her fingers up his thighs. Veronica hummed and ran her tongue over his zipper, causing him to exhale shakily. She chuckled and grabbed the zipper with her teeth. She pulled down slowly, making a whimper at every click. Zero was shaking by the time  he popped out of his pants. 

 

She placed a thumb on the area between the base and his hip. Zero shouted and weakly moaned. 

 

“Please do that again.” He whimpered. 

 

Veronica laughed and kept her thumb there as she slipped her mouth around him, her tongue teasing one end her thumb rubbing the other. Zero bucked his hips, losing himself in his pleasure. His chest starting to heave, groans and grunts riding on his exhaled. 

 

Veronica smiled at him, despite the material of his clothes rubbing against her awkwardly. She pulled away to move said clothes out of the way.

 

Zero gasped and shuttered. “are you hurt?” 

 

She smiled “no, just taking care of something in my way.”  

 

She pulled his pants down by the knees and sighed. She leaned forward to engulf him again, but Zero grabbed her chin. She looked up at him, curious but knowing that he had a plan.

 

“not the... only one who... needs to be… treasured.” Zero’s eyes were wide and he was shaking. She pulled back and kissed him. Zero grabbed her hips and, while his hands shook, he unzipped her under armour and was pleasantly surprised to see no undergarments. He gently ran his fingers over her bare skin. “can I…?”

 

She nodded. He slid off her pants slowly as veronica removed her top. 

 

“Nic, please I love you.” He whispered. She froze. 

 

“You've never said that before.” her eyes were wide and startled. 

 

“Did I say something wrong?” his head cocked to the side and his brows furrowed in concern.

 

“no. I-I love you too Zero.” She smiled. Zero laughed and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned them forwards towards the foot of the bed. She laid bare beneath him. He sat back to look at her in her entirety.

 

Her eyes were glazed in lust as her head leaned back. She was twitching in excitement. Natural lubrication glazing the most intimate part about her. She was pure gold to him, the way her white hair flowed like sea foam away from her, Her chest moving in breaths, eventhe small smile dancing on her lips. Every scar, to him, was not a show of weakness and injury but of strength and perseverance. She was beautiful in a was that was only for her. Her taunt muscles showed a strength that was hers and hers alone. Zero leaned down to kiss her. 

 

She kissed back, so filled with lust that she let out small moans and gasps at the contact. As Zero eased over her, she wrapped her legs around his hips. He placed small kissed on her neck and jaw as he lined up from both muscle memory and her movements. 

 

She cried out in pleasure. Her eyes drifting closed from the feeling of losing herself. 

 

Zero could feel her pulse. He could feel her heat. She twitched underneath him. 

 

“Nic…” he purred. She slipped her arms away from him and grabbed the sheets. Zero placed both elbows at the sides of her hard and clasped his hands together in front of her head on the bed. 

 

Placing a gentle kiss on her lips, he thrust forward. Veronica threw her head back and shouted his name. Blood rushed to her cheeks. 

 

His hips were moving in different angles trying to find- veronica gasped and clenched - that. Zero smiled and kept that angle consistent as he jerked his hips slowly, than not so slowly, and steadily getting faster. Veronica opened her eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders. She began panting like she was out of breath.  

 

“so pent up weren't you.” She chuckled, her cheeks flushed and so, so close. 

 

“no, I just needed you.” He whispered. The idea that she was needed and loved sent her hurtling off the edge with a scream. 

 

Zero chuckled and stilled while the high wore off.

 

She played with his hair as he began to jerk his hips slowly but in a pattern. His own climax was hunting him. As it drew closer, Zero buried his head in the crook of her neck, just feeling her. 

 

He jerked as pleasure overwhelmed him. He held onto her so he wouldn't lose himself, making pained noises in his throat. 

 

He started making sobbing noises as he started to gain control of himself.

 

“Nic..” He gasped as he held her. She ran her finger through his hair as he slowly breathed. 

 

“I'm here….I’m here…” she cooed softly. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and chest. 

 

After two of her heartbeat, he pulled away. He let out a gasp from the oversensitivity. His hair spread out over them like a bright yellow blanket. 

 

“you're beautiful.” He smiled and kissed her softly. 

 

She laughed and stood up to slip something on before the exhaustion made her pass out. 

 

She found a small nightgown, barely coming to her thighs. 

 

Zero couldn't help but stare. He also couldn't help but hold onto her, but that was a separate matter all together. 

 

Zero was asleep when the message popped into Veeonica’s communicator. 

 

‘Isoc in HQ. Keep Zero out by any means necessary.’

 

Veronica slipped away and bit her lips in thought. ‘Any means necessary’. She grabbed a small tube on the desk with a smile.

 

Zero awoke feeling satisfied. The blanket rubbed against him comfortably, except for something feeling odd. Where he should feel even more sensation, he felt numb. 

 

Veronica had that silk nightgown on still. He could count the freckles on her shoulders in the light. He could kiss her, he wanted to. Wanted to have her shaking with lust but there was something in her eyes. Humor burying something else, like she had planned a distraction and waiting for her pray to figure it out. 

 

There was something that made heat rise in him under her eyes. She had no idea how much he loved her being strong tough and clever. 

 

Her smirk was redder than normal almost like she was wearing-

 

Goddamn it. 

 

Zero laughed. 

 

Veronica sauntered over to the bed. She sat down on her knees with her legs spread, just enough to make that damned dress rise up. 

 

She had her hands behind her back. Pulling them in front of her, she showed Zero whay she had, a mirror. 

 

On his pelvis she had left a kiss Mark and right around his penis, on the most sensitive part on his body…, was a heart, a perfectly drawn heart. 

 

“just marking my territory. I hope you don't mind…” she leaned over him. 

 

“this will take forever to get off.” Zero complained, admiring the way the sun reflected off her white hair. 

 

“I know a cute party trick that will get it right off.” She smirked. “provided you do something very simple for me.”

 

“I don't know, I normally don't negotiate.” Zero put his chin in his hand as a mock thinking pose.

 

“Humor me…” she cooed at him, leaning forward, so he could see her breasts and how hard her nipples were from the material running on them. 

 

Zero couldn't nod fast enough.

 

“well, since you so whole heartedly agree, my terms for telling is is this: when I get it off, I want you to apsolutely wreck me.” She chuckled at his shocked face. She placed her head next to his dick. “have we got a deal…?” Zero could only nod at this point. “Good, now all I need is a could shower.” She purred. She stood up and rushed towards the bathroom. 

 

“i-isnt that a but contradictory.” Zero stuttered from the loss of contact. 

 

“just trust me…” she let out a purr of her own. 

 

That got Zero to follow her.

 

She was already bare when he joined her. Zero almost blushed. 

 

“I'll join you in a second.” She whispered. Zero was half hard at the thought. 

 

He sat on the bench and felt the could water hit his skin. He tensed from the low temperature but a little discomfort will be so worth it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

 

When veronica placed her hands on his knees, he spread open with no complain. He did whimper at the cold water on his sensitive parts though. Veronica chuckled and blew softly, causing him to moan. 

 

She gently but down on the plastic wax that her lipstick left and pulled, peeling it off as though it was nothing but a sticker. 

 

Zero opened his eyes to see the heart, still in one piece, in veronica's mouth, the red unsolidified residue was running down her chin. 

 

“let's keep the kiss for now, but I do believe that I owe you something…” he purred, sounding almost like a lion ready for a pounce. 

 

Veronica blinked and she was on the bed. She was bare and under Zero, hair everywhere covering her like a cocoon. Zero ran his fingers up her legs and sighed. 

“You don't look like you would be able to stand me absolutely wrecking you.” He whispered, rubbing his finger along her intimate area, looking at the moisture. Despite the way she shivered and sighed, she wasn't nearly ready. 

 

“just as you treasure me, I crave you in the waves of passion. You're simply not ready to be wrecked but I will correct that.” He spread her legs and placed a kiss on her clit. “when you need to stop, and I will. No questions asked.” 

 

Veronica nodded and gasped as she felt  kisses being placed a round her entrance. Her eyes were wide open and rapidly blinking as she blindly reached for something to hold on to. 

 

“mine” Zero whispered as he finally entered her with only his tongue. 

 

He was so gentle, content to move along her sweet spot and jab it hit his tongue. She whimpered loudly at those. The movements of his tongue made her significantly more wet. Zero loved it. He began to swirl his tongue around to taste her, barely noticing the way she was clenching her legs together to hold his head in place but noticing the way her hips jerked when he hit the right spot. 

 

Zero pulled away before she could climax. His chin was covered in her arousal and he chuckled as she grunted in frustration. 

 

“Don't worry, I'll take good care of you.” He purred as he placed a kiss on her recently reopened scar. “you'll be more than satisfied when I'm done.”

 

Veronica nodded and kept her legs opened and she lay exposed to him. Zero wiped the clear fluids from his face with one hand and rubbed the fluid on two fingers on his other. 

 

Carefully, he took his now lubricated fingers and inserted them into her, slowly, so she could feel every inch. He wiggled his fingers, causing her to clench and release more fluid. She was soaked for him, but Zero was chasing something at this point. 

 

Veronica yelped as Zero began to use his mouth to shuck on her clit, his tongue writing letters in cursive on it, as to continuously touch it and to constantly move around. 

 

Veronica felt her breath get heavy as she began to pant, moaning on every exhale, the breaths getting so fast the moans were almost one sound. Her mouth was open and a very small amount of drool escaped the corner of it. 

 

Finally her climax came to her, making her shout harshly and tense up. Tears of the purest pleasure escaped her eyes. Zero pulled away to watch her bend and twist as the climax ran through her. 

 

Zero smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. Her breath was rapid and she smiled softly. 

 

“....you may seem ready.” He chuckled. 

 

Veronica shivered and gasped as he lined himself up for her. It was still a bit too soon for her between sex then and now. It was a bit grating to her but once he was in and she shifted, the hitting of right there felt amazing. She gasped and bowed her back, arching into him. His.eyes gleamed brightly with mischief. 

 

“you look perfect like that…” he whispered as he slowly jerked his hips. 

 

She blinked and gasped at the small movement. “O-oh… is that so….” She breathed out. 

 

Zero gave an experimental hard thrust. Veronica gasped and her eyes closed. 

 

“yes. You look perfect, flushed and-” he cut himself off and have another hard thrust, causing her to cry out and clench around him. “-wanting” he finished, gasping. 

 

When Zero finally had a hard rhythm started, veronica started gasping and crying out. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt herself getting closer. 

 

“Zero! I, i” she cried out as she prepared to tumble headlong into her next climax, but Zero stop. 

 

Veronica gasped as she was denied and had to cool off. 

 

“...Bastard….” She gasped as she moved her hips to try to get some friction. “please…” 

 

“no…” he whispered in her ear, moving his hips all the same. She moaned loudly as she felt pleasure overcome her, wishing for release.

 

“Zero… please….” She moaned, wrapping her legs around him. 

 

“I know you want it right now but, trust me…” he stopped. She made a small noise of gasping pleasure and frustration. “It will make everything worth it.”

 

Veronica sighed and gritted her teeth. “you always deliver.” She chuckled. “I don't want to think after this.” 

 

“And you wont.” He smiled at her and moved his hips again. Veronica relaxed against the bed. 

 

She let out soft noises now, her legs unhooking around his hips and sliding down the bed. Soft whimpers rumbled in her throat as her body clenched and she gasped. Her heart beat was thundering in her chest as she let out small noises, drawing Zero closer to her. 

 

“Please…” she whispered. 

 

Zero purred joyously. “alright….” He smiled but gasped as his own climax took him by surprise. 

 

She made a small noise of disappointment.  

 

“its ok. I'll still take care of you…” Zero promised as he smiled and pulled away, only to slide down her body and kissed her sex. Kissing her clitoris, he slid his fingers inside, rubbing that spot, causing her to scream in escasty. 

 

She climaxed as she screamed, her mind going blank and her body twisting. 

 

She screamed his name. She begged for him and her eyes watered from the force of it. Zero smiled as she came down. 

 

He slid his hand away. She moaned from the friction. Her eyes were distant and her breath was shallow as she recovered. 

 

“penny for your thoughts….” He smiled and kissed her temple. She mumbled no coherent word in any language. Zero laughed in the response. “I believe that I delived on your request.” Zero smirked as she nodded. “Alright let me go get something to help sooth you.” 

 

He left her lying on the bed. She breathed heavily, her cheast heaving. 

 

Zero returned with a small rag. It was warm and wet. He wiped her face as her eyes drifted close. He wiped of the swear and laughed softly at the way she relaxed, trusting him completely. 

 

“...I love you…” she whispered. Zero smiled and cupped her head, pulling her into a kiss. 

“I love you too. Lets get you ready for sleep.” he cooed. 

 

She responded by drifting to sleep. Zero smiled and cradled her close to him, pulling the blankets onto them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why I did this but surprise.


End file.
